The Music in Me: Romance Edition
by CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe
Summary: Well if you'd heard of my story The Music in Me then you should know that it's a song fic. This one is not based off of humor though this one is on Romance. I take any couple you'd request and song. Look deep within the lyrics to find a deeper meaning.
1. Made of Glass

**Okay peoples! I love writing and I can't even describe how many stories I have in store for you guys... this document was originally going to be one of those stories... it was going to be the third story in the trilogy of the story on my profile that you guys voted for it was going to me called, " The Joys of Motherhood." At the end of this chapter I 'll give you a a little preview of what it's going to be about. Also I know that I have many stories out that I need to continue. My work ethic is just terrible. So I guess that this story will be the romance version of "The Music in Me". Any couples allowed and yes... I do take requests... when I want them... but you can leave them and I'll see what I can do. ^_^**

* * *

Person singing: Nicki Minaj (Mostly about how Tia feels about them... mainly Zatch)

For: Zatch of course... and a little bit of Zeno.

Song: "_Right Thru Me_" by: Nicki Minaj (I'm sorry I just love her work. :) )(When this fic ends I think you will too. ~_^)

Reason: Somehow she gets reminded of her relationship with Zatch and a whole lot of gushy stuff comes up

Mood: Love (of course)

Setting: That... that'll be a bridge I cross when I get there (Meaning I'll think of something when I actually need to) Also like 16 years after the battle so they're... 22 years old(Which by thinking about the life span of Mamodo's and how they don't age very fast they'd look about like... 11 or do whatever your imagination lets you and you can think whatever you want.)

Universe: Manga (If you didn't read it then PM me and I can give you the URL to the website I read mine from ^_^)

Am I forgetting anything?... well... LETS GO!

* * *

Tia was in her room, sprawled out on her light pink, queen-sized bed wondering about who else? Zatch of course. _'Hm... I wonder what Zatch is doing?' _She mentally inquired, getting out her phone with a huge smile on her face. She then began to dial his cell. It'd been sixteen years since the mamodo battle and Makai's technology had increased my 86 percent. They'd gotten cell phones, computers, computers, and in the making: automobles.

The phone rang as she happily jumped atop of her bed, thinking about the blonde ditz. A smile formed across her lips as she bit her bottom lip; her fantasy taking over her mentality. She imagined her and Zatch on the beach in their bathing suites, he smiled at her, she did as well. She looked deep within his big amber eyes as her body moved forward slowly, their lips almost meeting until suddenly she heard a huge, "Hello?"

Tia snapped out of Zatch-land, startled as she fell out of her bed onto her hot-pink carpet. She scrambled to get up as to not put strain on her voice so he won't worry about what happened, "Um um... hello?" She began fixing her hair as if he were there in the flesh and blood. "Oh oh Zatch? Oh I'm sorry I... is that rock music?"

The twin on the opposite end of the phone replied to her statement and question in order, "Ain't Zatch, playing _Guitar Hero_, and what's it to ya'?" he inquired.

Tia gave a playfull sigh of disgust to the boy on the other end, "Zeno! Uh! What is a poor excuse for a man doing on the phone of a real one?" Tia questioned playfully, messing with Zeno's ego while smirking.

"Bitch I know you aren't-"He began as he was interrupted.

"Shut up Zeno you know that I'm just kidding with you... to tell you the truth Zatch is only half the man you are," she began, "and last night I wasn't faking."

"Yeah... I thought so you dirty girl." He said as they both busted into laughter. Zeno and Tia had gotten along over the past years. It was almost required for them to get over their differences as they were both very close to Zatch.

"Only yours."She replied with a playful smirk... not like he could see it, but based on her tone he could have predicted it.

"Yup mine and only mine don't forget about tonight I'm going to bang you so-" He was then interrupted by his twin.

"Wha-?" Zatch paused their game looking at Zeno with the fake black guitar, he then gave a look of fake exaspiration as he took the phone from Zeno who looked playful, "Hello?" Zatch said as he unpaused their game,"Oh hi Tia." He smiled.

"Oh is this really you Zatch or is this Zeno trying to play with me again like last time?" She asked smiling just as much as he did.

"Yeah it's me." He confurmed, "Oh Tia don't let Zeno talk to you like that," he said eyeing Zeno from the corner of his eye, Zeno smiled, "You're way better than that. You're a great CLEAN girl with lots of life ahead of her and even though you are just kidding you shouldn't degrade yourself like that."

"I know Zatch you just said it yourself I am just kidding." She said jumping merrily on her bed. She'd gotten back ontop of it when Zeno called her his 'dirty girl'.

"I know Tia, but seriously you're really beautiful don't let Zeno call you those names even if he and you are just kidding." He pleaded. Doing a guitar solo.

Tia was astounded at the first complement he gave her. He called her beautiful. The boy of her dreams just called her of all people beautiful; felt as if she was going to cry, "M-me be-beautiful?" She tripped on her words.

"Yup you heard me." He said smiling sweetly. Zatch really hasn't changed over time he was still sweet, energetic, and sometimes oblivious to what's going on, but he did get a little more wise.

Tia just really did not know what to say. She was just shocked and paralized with joy as past events with Zatch played back in her head while she went and turned on her sterio which was parently on the last played song.

URL: htt p: /www. youtube. com /watch? v= rLjxnKix yaA (Just delete the spaces)

chorus:

**You see right through me.**

**How do you do that shit?**

**How do you do that shit?**

**How do you do that shit?**

**How do you?**

**How do you?**

**How do you?**

**How do you?**

**You see right through me.**

**How do you do that shi**t?

**How do you do that shit?**

**How do you do that shit?**

**How do you?**

**How do you?**

**How do you?**

**How do you?**

**verse 1 :**

**You let me win, **(They're playing Scrable)

**You let me ride**

**You let me rock**

**You let me slide **(She broke his iPod, but he has no expression on his face)

**and when they lookin**

**You let me hide. **(She's hiding behind him from Zeno)

**Defend my honor **(They're talking about something and he pounds his chest symbolizing something)

**Protect my pride. **

**The good advice**

**I always hated **(She rolls her eyes while he's talking)

**But looking back**

**It made me greater. **(She's standing up for herself from some girls)

**You always told me**

**Forget the haters**

**Just get my money, **(Zeno's telling her this)

**Just get my weight up.**

**Know when im lying,**

**Know when im crying** (She at a table covering up tears so Zatch won't see.)

**Its like you got it **(He comes and removes her hand and wipes her eyes then smiles at her)

**Down to a science**

**Why am i trying**

**know you aint buying,**

**I tried to fight it**

**Back with defiance.**

**You made me laugh**

**You make me hoarse**

**From yelling at you**

**And getting at you**

**Picking up dishes**

**Throwing them at chu.**

**Why are you speaking**

**When no one asked you.**

chorus :

**You see right through me.**

**How do you do that shit?**

**How do you do that shit?**

**How do you do that shit?**

**How do you?**

**How do you?**

**How do you?**

**How do you?**

**You see right through me.**

**How do you do that shit?** (He's on the beach holding her up-)

**How do you do that shit?**(- looking deep in their eyes)

**How do you do that shit?**(They smile at each other)

**How do you?**

**How do you?**

**How do you?**

**How do you?**

verse 2:

**What are we doing? **

**Could you see through me?**

**'Cause you say Nicki** (Zeno says Tia)

**And I say who me?**(She replies as the lyrics say)

**And you say no you**(He does the same)

**And I say screw you**. (Points middle finger at Zeno)

**Then you start dressing **

**And you start leaving**

**And I start crying** (She runs after him grabbing his arm)

**And I start screaming**

**The heavy breathing **

**But whats the reason?**

**Always get the reaction you wanted**(Zeno turnes around and smirks at her)

**I'm actually fronting** (She looks shocked that he's enjoying this)

**I'm asking you somthing**

**Yo answer this question,**

**Class is in session,**

**Tired of letting**

**Passive aggretion** (Head in hands in frustration)

**Control my mind,**

**Capture my soul**

**Okay your right** (Zeno's bragging about being right and she just wants it to be over)

**Just let it go.**

**Ok you got it,**

**Its in the can.**

**Before i played it**

**You knew my hand.** (Playing poker her and Zeno)

**You could turn a free throw into a goal. **(Lays out all Aces on the table)

**Nigga got the peep hole to my soul**. (Ignore the nigga part... even if I am one. It's not that offensive to me though it's just because people say it everyday in New Orleans... NOT RACIST TO MY OWN KIND!)

chorus:

**You see right through me.**

**How do you do that shit? **(Tia look shocked at Zatch)

**How do you do that shit?**(They smile at each other)

**How do you do that shit?**(They hug)

**How do you?**(She's smiling in his chest)

**How do you?**

**How do you?**

**How do you?**

**You see right through me**. (She's in the middle of this huge lie...

**How do you do that shit?**(But Zatch is just looking at her with a smile because...

**How do you do that shit?**(... he knows that she's lying)

**How do you do that shit?**(She notices this and smiles back at him-)

**How do you?** (-Sheepishly of course)

**How do you?**

**How do you?**

**How do you?**

**Stop ohhh... **

**...Stopp ohhh.**

**would you just stop looking through me cause I just cant take it**. (Looking really frustrated at her home in her bed)

**No i cant take it.**

**You see right through me.**

**How do you do that shit?** (Looks at him like she's sorry-)

**How do you do that shit?**(-as she's apologizing)

**How do you do that shit**?(He looks at her forgivingly)

**How do you?*** Out of her mind * (She looks at a picture of them on her dresser)

**How do you?**(She smiles and picks it up)

**How do you?**(She looks a Zeno with a 'I'm with idiot' shirt on that's pointing to Zatch and he's smirking)

**How do you?**(Zatch is looking down at the shirt with a shocked expression)

**How do you?**(She's lauging her ass off at them)

**You see right through me.**

**(you see right through me baby)**

**you see right through me **

**You see right through me**

**...yeah yeah baby**

.xxx

She smiled as she held a picture of her, Zatch, and Zeno to her chest. A tear escaping her eye. She then realized that they would all be together in unity for thousands of years to come.

* * *

**How was is?**

**Was it good? Was it bad?**

**Was it enough to make you cry from wanting a boyfriend like Zatch?**

**Or in a male's case Girlfriend?**

**Well this was a song that I've been wanting to do for a while with them. I just thought that this song was just beautiful and she's a rapper so this is just pure art. It's a HUGE hit where I'm at. ^_^**

**I can never get over this song ^_^.**

**This is the hardest I've EVER worked on a document! **

I also told you guys that I'd give you a summary for the upcoming story _"The Joys of Motherhood" _I think I will now.

Okay so this is like the third story in the Trilogy. This is when Zatch comes back into the family and things go well until the mamodo's that were the reason why they had to split up came back to take their life stones: The Sun and The Moon Stones. Zatch and Zeno respectively. They and their mothers are forced to go to the Human World to get away from them as their dad stays back to fight them off. Because Zatch was raised by a person his parents hired and Zeno by servants, their mother does not know how to take care of them properly and seeks help from Hana Takamine. While Kiyo's in England with his dad for Father's Day...

The fic is SO cute to me because Zatch and Zeno have to learn to get along and their mother does stuff for them that a normal mom would do for 6 year olds like bathe them, feed them in the mornings, read them stories at night, and other motherly crap like that. ^_^

**Oh and I have a question for you guys.**

**Should this one just be Romance or should it also be inspiration?**

**I just have a few inspirational songs and you can say which one's I should do. Inspiration or Romance?**

**Answer that question for the next chapter every prompt. Please**

**Please review about how you like it and answer the question. PLEASE! ^_^**

**-Saya**


	2. Haunted by Your Love

I haven't updated in a while as we can all see... Um... Sora kinda got me hooked on this song, everytime I get on an electronic I wanna get on Youtube and listen to it, I even bought the ring-tone. (Sighs) I love this song so much. As soon as I heard the beat I automatically LOVED IT! I also had the idea as soon as I- (sigh)... this happens more often than not... I'll just continue I guess...

* * *

Person singing: Taylor Sift... Oh in the story... um a little bit of Tia

For: Zeno... you'll get why... THEY'RE IN LOVE!

Song: Haunted by: Taylor Swift (LOVE IT)... I actually am listening to it right now...

Reason: She loves him, but.. he's dying...

Mood: Horror/Romance

Setting: Various other places and in her mind.

Universe:... doesn't matter. THEY'RE IN LOVE LEAVE THEM ALONE!

* * *

… forgetting anything?... well lets continue!

* * *

..._Drip..._

Crimson eyes flutter as black mascara disguised as ebony tears descend down poofy pink flesh, her head bowed in shame, shame of not getting to him in time, shame of not having the courage to confess her feelings, shame that he'd never get to steal the virginity of her lips. The incognito tears plopped on his golden-white clothes, staining them. Her pink locks flailed on the white cloth almost covering the lifeless body. Her arms gently feeling around his body for any pulse of life, getting no results.

The once bowed head elevates, her cherry-red eyes forming into a deadly glare. With her ebony tears still in place she got to her feet ready for battle.

He'd jump in her way, so death wouldn't take his beauty away from him. A fatal burn covered his chest in a way that would disgust even Zofis. Puffy Protrusions parted while her eyes were undercover in the shadows of her follicles, "Why?" Her voice was shaky, it sounded as if she'd been crying for days.

"Huh?" His voice innocent and faint, but showed confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about!" She declared, her voice quivery, "why? Why would you kill him?"

The tips of his lips curling into a disparaging smile, "Oh you know too well as to why his death had took a toll." His voice no longer indicating confusion., "I wanted you."

Transitioning, her voice went from tottery to irate "You had you chance and you blew it Zatch!" She screamed, mentally injuring her mind.

It'd been a while since she's or talked to Zatch. Mostly because a battle changed him. He was yet a pawn in a scheme of a bigger reprobatable genius. She hated him with a burning passion. Even though she knew that Zatch was being taken over, she somehow felt that that wasn't the complete reason for his behavior, "No! You never gave me a chance!" he screamed at her.

She mentally stepped back, surprised that Zatch's voice could go so high in anger, but she still showed no fear, "When we were little, I gave you all the time in the world to figure it out! You never showed interest. I kept throwing hints at you, but you were too _stupid _to realize how I felt about you," she screamed putting emphasis on the word 'stupid'.

"Oh my god are you serious?" he screamed back at her stupidity, "I was freaking six years old! I wouldn't have a crush."

"Well Zatch either way it goes you still had your chance," she stated matter-of-factly, "I'm happy with someone else now."

"Well if that someone lives." He sneered with a huge smirk as Tia's eyes widen, "I'm his twin brother so I can tell when he's going to expire," he paused with another sneer, "and the expiration date is almost due."

"S-so he's not dead?" She asked in more of a statement than a question.

"No," he stated blandly, "not _yet_. You better get to him while you can because this is the only time I'll give you together until I make you my queen." He said disappearing.

Tia stared at his feet imprint in the soft spring grass. She became angry at herself for wanting to be with him in the past, that is until a moan interrupts her thoughts, "Zeno!" she yelled as she ran over to the albino lying in the grass.

His eyes were closed as his hand was gripped on his chest. She looked down upon it as she gently grabs it, removing it from the premises. Her eyes widen as she sees the ruby fluid on his torso. "Zeno, I'm sorry." She said as more black liquid escapes her eyes. She looks up, determination in her eyes, "NO! NO YOU CAN'T DIE!"She screamed, banging on his chest in an effort to keep his blood going. Her tears moving freely downing her rosy cheeks. Her desperate attempts seemed futile as he didn't move.

Zatch didn't give her enough time to be with him as she cut his life-line while in the middle of running to him, "Zeno you can't leave me." She whispered to his lifeless body.

URL: http :/ www.y outube. com/wat ch?v=X et8TS -_Spw (erase spaces)

You and I walk a fragile line (They're in a world of all black as Zeno smiles at her)  
I have known it all this time (she does a fake smile)  
But, I never thought I'd live to see it break (he realizes this and frowns)  
It's getting dark and its all too quiet (she's all by herself)  
And I can't trust anything now (glares at something)  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, holding my breath (she does it)  
Won't lose you again (She's where she is now holding his hand-)  
Something's made your eyes go cold (he's dead)

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this (She's crying a river(not literal)  
I thought I had you figured out (They're six and they smile at each other)  
Something's gone terribly wrong (he gets shot by Zatch's lightening)  
You're all I wanted (Its Christmas as all of her cousins are attacking the presents)

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this (Its about a month after his death-)  
I thought I had you figured out (-and she's all by herself in high school)  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone (She feels like she's underwater)  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted (She has memories of Zeno lying on the ground dead)

Stood there and watched you walk away (He's walking away so Zatch won't hurt her  
From everything we had (he only breaks up with her to protect her)  
But, I still mean every word I say to you (she smiles at him sweetly)  
He will try to take away my pain (Zatch finally caught her and made her his queen)  
And he just might make me smile (she fakes it so he could leave her alone)  
But, the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, holding my breath (She's looking down)  
Won't see you again (She's wearing all black)  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing (she has his mantle in her hands holding it to her face)

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this (she screams to no where in particular.)

I thought I had you figured out (They smile at each other)  
Something's gone terribly wrong (Zeno smiles sweetly)  
You're all I wanted

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this (He's walking away into darkness)  
I thought I had you figured out (she tries to follow him)  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone (but he's nowhere to be found)  
Can't turn back now (She's lost in the blackness)  
I'm haunted (She's crying)

I know, I know (she's praying on the side of her bed while Zatch is sleeping)  
I just know (close up on her face still doing it)  
You're not gone (She knows that he isn't somehow)

No

Come on, come on (The rest are just pictures of Zeno that she remembers when they were 8 yrs old)  
Don't leave me like this (he's eating cake and chocolate is all over his face)  
I thought I had you figured out (he smiles cutely are her )  
Something's gone terribly wrong (She's hugging him)  
Won't finish what you started (He looks into her eyes)  
Come on, come on (she does into his two)  
Don't leave me like this (They move in for a kiss)  
I thought I had you figured out (-but before they can be together he disappears into oblivion)  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone (she's on her but with her legs on her side)  
I can't go back (he hair is all over the place as she's looking down in regret)  
I'm haunted (mascara tears slide down her cheeks)

You and I walk a fragile line (They're on the playground playing balance on a line)  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it(They're staring into each others' eyes)

* * *

**I've been going back and forth with this for three days. I think that I made this a little bit too much about Zatch then Zeno... (sweat drop) don't kill me Sora! **

**And don't worry I have a LOT of your requests so I think that I'll make it up. **

**I decided to keep this on the Romance Edition. It didn't seem scaring enough, but it sure did in my mind.**

**I hope that I didn't have any mistakes I did the spell check twice and ever since I began I've been going back and checking.  
**

**Please review. It doesn't have to be a respectful one. You can flame me all you want I- (sigh I'm getting tired of doing this.**

**-Saya**


End file.
